Power Rangers Skitarii
by alexrusso89
Summary: Inquistor Jesiskah stuck in the middle of the dark imperium war, Adaptus Mechancius to the rescue giving her machine conversions to save her life. Now still serving the Imperium of man she leads her own sqaud of Skitarii rangers
1. Chapter 1

A bike pulled up to an explosion. Inquisitor Jesiskah was sitting on her bike and leaned forward as another went off behind her. She pulled up on her bike and drove it forward as a the Ultramarines came in on foot and on bike.

More explosions erupted into the marines. The dreadnaughts fired missiles.

Plague Bombs flew through the air and unleashed smoke of infectious plagues, more marine charged, avoiding explosions.

A number of Marines with jetpacks flew while others speed across the battlefield on bikes.

Some Marines fell, and then a marine carrier went down as well.

A marine captain wielding a chainsword ran across the battlefield, clearing the path for more Marnes to come in on foot or on bike, led by Inquisitor Jessikah They avoided more explosions, but some were cast aside.

More explosions struck around the bikes. More Marines ran forward, but explosions stopped their progress. One Marine was thrown from his bike while Inquisitor Jessikah was thrown aside. As Marines lay unconscious, explosions erupted around some of them.

A shadowy figure with a violet aura stood there, and then his armour stood out.

As the violet form of Typhus walked forward, with the beaten down Marines lying dead on the ground, Inquisitor Jessikah started to stir. She rose up slowly, "You…," she told Typhus who stopped and turned to Inquisitor Jessikah. An explosion rippled outwards from the impact.


	2. Chapter 2

Pink Light?

That was the first thing Inquisitor Jessikah saw. It was dim at first but by the time she fully even realized it was there, it was burning. It grew more intense by the minute, sweeping her off her senses, out of her mind. It grew stronger and stronger, but no matter what she did she couldn't get out of its blinding, pink grasp.

The light drew its long rays out over her; it enveloped her in a prison of radiance. She squirmed, she screamed, she did everything. She used every last bit of energy she had, and finally it began to work. The glow was still there, but it was not as strong. Lines were beginning to take shape. She saw a familiar book. Not nearly what she used to be.

Darkness again.

At first Jessikah thought it was just darkness, but she realized it was not lack of light, it was black. A color. It was all around her,dotted with little rays of light. Tiny speckles shining like their own little universes. But suddenly it was no longer so dark. Something was emerging. She couldn't quite make it out, but it seemed to have an pink hew to it. It had the energy of pure hope, probably as good, if not better, it became the Emperor of Man. It was all coming into focus. Vocabulary, thoughts.

Understanding.

This vision faded away and light was returning. It was adding up in her mind, the dots were connecting. She almost had it.

The man . a source of Hope, the hope grew stronger and stronger as a scream was heard. Then everything dawned on Alex. On why the Emperor might be here, or what her vision meant.

Suddenly images and sounds began to quickly flood through Jessikah's senses. In her mind's eye, she saw faint, outlined visions of frightening, nameless things; visions of a race of fishmen and their two monstrous leaders; visions of a malevolent, rust-colored, cloud-like entity; visions of a colossal, squid-like creature slumbering in a drowned city with impossible geometry; visions of an amorphous, tentacled horror floating in a dark void.

One more vision flashed through Jessikah's mind; that of a man, clad in golden armour holding a flaming sword, it was the emperor of man. For some unknown reason, Jessikah felt there was a connection between this emperor and herself.

The Emperor's eyes were completely white, piercing through to the soul. Jessikah saw, visions of war began to swirl around the , those eyes staring into her. They stared, and stared, and stared, Jessikah was starting to understand when suddenly her eyes opened.


	3. Chapter 3

"Centuries ago in a galaxy far away on a planet there was a planet called eltar the home of the legandary alien know as Zordon , once on earth Zordon created a team of Rangers to fight of threats like the Witch Rita Replusa. However this story takes place long after the era known as Zordon, 40,00 years in the grim dark future, the imperium of man stands on the brink of the destruction. Now the imperium is devided in two, the new emperor Roborto Guillieman has deployed the Primaris marines to save the Imperium of Man, but thats not all The Adaptus Mechanicus is working on their own project, connecting to a power from the past, they seek to use this power for their Skitarri soldiers."

"The age of heroes is dead"

" This is the age of war!"

\- October 31st 40,000 A.D.-

Angel Grove. a bustling city on the west coast of America, rebuilt at the start of the twenty first century after the Armada Invasion decimated the city. Angel Grove was host to the Early SPD. Filled with anti-alien and anti-immigrant sentiment that threatened to tear the world apart. Tensions reached their height during the year of the Deathguard invasion. Space Patrol Delta, known locally as SPD, was born. With the Emperor of Man taking Commander of SPD, restoring order to the city and to the Imperium of Man.

One hundred years had passed since the Imperium was split in two and life was relatively peaceful in Angel Grove . 42,000 so far had been the lowest recorded rate of alien race crime since ever. With Primaris marines bolstering the ranks of every marine chapter, the Emperor of man had gathered some guests to what is known as the War room.

It was late in the afternoon Sky Tate had a solemn look on his face and in his hand was a piece of paper, He had been summoned there by the Emperor of man.

The Emperor was waiting. As the four Skitarii saluted their Lord, they couldn't help but notice the stern look plastered all over his features. The emperor is one of the most fiercest warriors ever, "My lord", Sky began nervously, "I assume you've heard about Cole".

"Yes I have", The Emperor replied with a slow, deliberate tone, "I had high hopes that Marine ". He paused and glared accusingly at the four, "Seems I was wrong".

Kat let out a little snigger before regaining her stoic image, "Something to add Miss Manx?"

"Nothing at all My lord", Kat replied, keeping her attention firmly fixed on a spot on the wall behind the rest of the group.

"Good because this isn't a laughing matter", The Emperor barked, "our failure you jackasses hasn't gone unnoticed. We've gone through hell in the last 100 years. Now guess what", he turned his glare on the four Skitarii, "Your my new candidates".

"Excellent, Your wish is my command", a feminine voice called out from the doorway. The occupants turned around and laid their eyes on a female skitarii. She had her hood down, brown hair that was pulled back into a loose pigtails and a smug look on her face that suggested superiority over everyone in her presence. Everyone in the room stared silently at the woman although Jessikah's face was flipping between disbelief and anger, "A welcome would be nice", she added, leaning against the doorframe casually in the process.

"I want to push you luck". The Emperor growled at the woman out the side of his mouth, "Former Inquisitor Jessikah", he hissed.

Jessikah smirked in response, her response was interrupted by an explosion that shook the base.

"What was that !" Jessikah asked as the large screen in the room feel with images of What is called Pox walkers.

"Fucking Pox walkers , " The emperor said looking at the screen. " Kat " he continued.

Kat opened a box revealing five wrist mounted devices. " Developed from a legendary Power, the Adaptus Mechanicus was able to adapt the power and connect to something called the morphin grid" Kat explained.

"Groovy" Jessikah said attaching the device to her wrist, she them headed out of the room leading the others out of the room.

"Wait guy device ...aren't fully calibrated yet," Kat tried to warn them.

"How long does it take?," the Emperor asked.

"It'll take at least fifteen minutes before it fully bonds with their DNA, but I don't know if they can last that long, Kat said, " They will be fine " the emperor said. " They are Skitarii"

The skitarri battled the Pox walkers as the leader Rick Sanchez watched. "Pitiful, you don't stand chance," said Rick.

"That's it I'm tired of these guys," Sky said,

"Yeah me too," Jen replied.

"Lets kick it up a notch then" Jessikah said.

All five hit the device, a flash of colored lights bathed them but nothing happened. Then they where rushed by Pox walkers.

Forcing the Pos walkers back

"Alright lets try this again guys," Jessikah said.

A flash of light and a surge of power, nothing changed on the Skitarii except their cloaks and hoods had changed colour, they were purple, magenta, blue, black and Green.

" Alright guys, lets take out these guys ," Jessikah said,

"Right," they said going on the attack .

"I'm done playing with you clowns," Jessikah said. Summoning her Tesla shotgun, Jesiskah unleashed devastating electrical attacks destroying, all of the Pox Walkers around her.

"Ok that was good, but now its my turn," Jen said blasting Pox walkers.

"Ok guys my turn," Sky said as he blasted Pox walkers, the force of the blast split the pox walkers in two .

As the others fought the Pox walkers, Steven and Charlie were fighting Rick to a draw until Rick drew his weapon. "Prepare to taste my blade" Rick said as he drew his sword and charged them not counting The Skitarii back flipping out of the way.

Sparks flew from their bodies as Rick slashed them knocking them to the ground, Charlie drew her Tesla shotgun and opened fire on Rick knocking him to the ground.

The Others came to their sides and stood over a defeated Rick. "You've won this time but this isn't over," Rick said as he retreated.

-A few minutes later in the SPD base-

The emperor of man stood and looked at the Skitarii rangers " Well it didn't kill you so thats a plus, anyway since you survived the calibration and even after rushing recklessly into battle " The emperor said as he turned and looked at Dr Manx " You Skitarii rangers have been chosen " He continued looking down the line of rangers stopping at each ranger " You will hunt down Hersey and kill every Heretic, you are lead by a former Inquisitor and one of the best warriors the Inquisition ever had " the emperor said walking back to his original position.

The rangers looked at the emperor " Get ready, we have a lot to do " The emperor said.

" We are in a war"


	4. Chapter 4

Despite the war, Jessikah had always enjoyed summer. It did not last very long as far north as she was , so she cherished every day of it. As a Inquisitor she had travelled the universe in the emperor's name, now she had become a Skitarii Ranger and had free reign to go wherever she liked, Jessikah still spent most of her time indoors. The irony was not lost on her.

At the moment, Clad in her Magenta cloak and hood, Jessikah looked up from her work seeing the other rangers. She got up and walked over to them. Sounds of birds chirping and people out in the main town area on Mars. A wave of warm air washed over Jessikah.

" Hey guys " Jessikah said " Something terrible has happened at a farm, not far out of town " Sky replied

"We don't have the time for that. We are fighting a war"

The Skitarii rangers thought for a moment.

"Very well. We will head there now."

A red Adaptus Mechanicus troop carrier, flew over the land. They made their way down past the farmer's home and stopped near the cornfield. The carrier landed and the rangers stepped out.

"We should only be here a short time," Jessikah Said.

They started to walk through the numerous, still-growing stalks of corn until they came to a large, circular clearing. Charlie looked down at the ground, and saw that the stalks in the area had been flattened, yet each one was still perfectly intact; they had not been broken at all. Sky noticed the look of curiosity on Charlie's face.

"Strange, isn't it? This is just one area, I've been finding other clearings just like this one. This is the biggest circle, but there's smaller ones nearby. C'mon."

The five of them walked further, leaving the main clearing and moving through a small path of more flattened stalks. At the end, it led out into another clearing, not quite as large as the first.

"I haven't looked through my whole field yet, but I've found five of these in total so far. I went to bed last night and everything was fine, and then these appear when I get up. At first I thought it was all just some damn troublemaking kids, but I didn't find any footprints other than my own out here. There's no way these things are gonna grow anymore. I'm telling you, I've just lost a whole lot of money from all these destroyed crops."

Jen surveyed the clearing, then looked back at the small path they had just come from.

"Give me a moment."

The rangers stepped onto carrier and began to head upwards. It carried the up, up, until they were about a hundred feet above the ground. From their elevated position, The Skitarii was able to look down on the entire field and see the clearings from the air. They had missed two; there was seven circles in total. The largest circle was in the center of the cornfield, with six smaller ones around it. Two were on top, two were on the bottom, and two more were on either side of the center circle, on the left and right. Each small circle was connected to the large one via a path of flattened stalks, like the one The rangers had just walked through. Whoever had made these patterns must have had knowledge of geometry; each small circle was the exact same size, and the paths on the top and bottom of the large circle formed an exact 33-degree angle.

The rangers made the carrier back down, gently lowering them to the ground. Once it had finished its descent, the rangers stepped out..

"This is all very odd, but why do i feel like the middle circle is hiding something " Jen said

"That is not all that's happened, There is...one more thing." Steven said

In the space of a single night, all of The farms cows had been slaughtered. Each one was missing their entire set of internal organs; brain, heart, lungs, liver, everything. Even their eyes and tongues were gone. Every cow had also been completely drained of blood. However, other than that there wasn't a single scratch anywhere on the carcasses. Someone, or something, had somehow managed to remove all of that without making a single cut. It wasn't until after Lukas sliced open a cow's chest that they could even see it was missing its innards. At least the missing organs made it easier for the carcasses to be disposed of, there was less to burn to ashes and bury and a massive hole in the centre circle. Jen looked up at the sky It was starting to get cloudy, and what had been a bright summer day was now shadowy and ominous.

In the centre of the what looked like a crater the rangers found a glass dome inside was a white pale skinned alien wearing what looked like a cloak " Whoa you ok ?" Sky asked as the rangers rushed over " I...was...shot...out...of...the...sky." the alien said.

" The Imperium's defences must have shot him down" Sky stated, " The Tau is heavily damaged " Jen said " Survival is not expected "

Jessikah looked at the other Skitarii " What the fuck is a Tau doing here by itself ?"

The Skitarii all turned to the Tau, unfortunately the Alien had died.

" Something is going down " Steven said " Yea and its scared the Tau " Charlie added

" Think its time we headed off world " Jessikah said, the others nodded.


	5. Chapter 5

Even though it was storming, The rangers carrier could still easily travel through the various weather conditions, just like it could travel in space.

Jessikah held the controls in her hands.

Sky was at his workbench , his work was never finished, it seemed.

The weather today was different; the sky was filled with clouds, and it looked as though it would begin to downpour at any time. Sky was interrupted by Jen.

"Sky?" Jen asked

Sky put his head down on his desk.

"Why can't I be left to do my mind-numbing work in peace," he quietly said to himself.

He rose his head back up. "Yes, Jen?"

"Sky , there's something-,"

"We've been through this before Jen you always think something is wrong."

"Okay, sorry. But there's something you should see."

"And what is that?"

"Remember that farm we investigated yesterday?"

"If there's anything they need, they can relay that to me."

"You won't be hearing anything from them anymore. They're gone."

Sky was confused.

"I'm sorry, what do you mean 'they're gone'?"

"They vanished. And are nowhere to be found."

"What?"

"That's not even the weirdest part. The whole farm...it's disappeared, completely."

From the Cockpit Jessikah, along with Sky looked at Jen for a moment, then turned to face Jesiskah.

"Sky?"

-The farm-

Looking at the empty expanse of land, one would never be able to tell that there was a farm there just one day before. What once contained a farmer's house, fields with corn, and pastures with cows was now all simply a big stretch of dirt. There wasn't even any grass. Jen was right; overnight, everything had simply vanished.

Sky carefully made his way down the hill. Beside him was the other Skitarii rangers. They all turned their heads this way and that, searching for anything out of the ordinary. Sky was the first to see the small, purple shape that sat a few hundred yards away.

"Look." Sky pointed to the shape.

"What could it be?" said Charlie.

"Only one way to find out. C'mon."

Sky picked up his pace, now almost sprinting towards the shape, with the Other rmagers following closely behind him. As they got closer, they could see why the shape had a purple tinge to it; it was the familiar color of an Eldar Harlequin uniform. The man wearing it was an Eldar.

Out of nowhere the Eldar stumbled towards them. The rangers rushed over to him.

"What happened here? Where's is the farm? Why are you here?" Charlie asked.

"They were taken," replied the man.

"What do you mean?"

"They took me too, but they put me back."

"Where did they take you? Who took you?"

"Them."

"Who's 'them'?"

The Eldar fell silent.

"Who is 'them'?"

He ignored Jen, continuing to stare ahead. Jessikah turned to Sky.

"I thought you said there wasn't anyone here."

"There wasn't, The scanner's didn't pick up any signs of life."

The rangers felt small drops of water fall from the sky. After a few seconds, it grew into steady rainfall. The Eldar suddenly ran off, " Hey! Get back here" Steven said aiming his Tesla shotgun, but the Eldar was out of range.

Jen hoped that these strange events were isolated, and this would be the end of it. But somehow, she doubted that. After all they were Adaptus Mechanicus, and they were part of the Imperium of man.


	6. Chapter 6

For ten thousand years the Emperor's inquisition has fought a secret war to protect humanity.

We keep the vigil in the darkness, we hunt in the shadows, we pass judgement on the mutant and the hieratic, we purge the world of the tainted lurking among the stars, we are the Inquisition, we fear nothing for we are what you fear.

In the 42nd millennium there is no place amongst the stars. The Imperium of man is besieged from all sides and is slowly rotting away from the inside tainted by the chaos gods.

However we are not the Inquisition

We are Adaptus Mechanicus

" Mechanicus log: classified report for later transmission. We are closing in on the source of the distress signal we were assigned to investigate. It was an ancient encryption used by the holy order. It is authentic but extremely old, the intensity of the caligori warp searches are beyond what ive experienced.

There were many delays during our journey, but the co-ordinates we received from SPD have lead us to this desolate system. The signal is coming from a battered fortress monastery, We will personally investigate the source of the signal."

The Adaptus Mechanicus carrier flies towards the desolate fortress monastery.

" Squad leader, we are approaching the fortress monastery now " the voice of Charlie came over the speakers. " What are we expecting to find ?"

" Something that belongs to the Imperium i assume " Jessikah replied.

As the Carrier flew closer suddenly the ship's auto defence weapons activated.

" Look out the auto defence weapons are active "

The weapons opened fire and caused the Carrier to cash onto the hanger doors

BA~BBBBOOOOOOMMMM!

" Jessikah? Steven? Jen? Charlie? Anyone?!"


	7. Chapter 7

Oh right there baby don't stop," Jessikah moaned as the skillful tongue and fingers of the girl between her legs pleasured her making her already wet sex leak onto her bed sheets

"You like that huh. Your pussy got so wet for me with two lets see what three does baby. A female voice said in a seductive voice.

"OH SHIT! YESSS FUCK MEE!," Jessikah moaned as the girl's fingers found her g-spot and tongue flicked her clit "YESS OH GOD! YES!..." Jessikah suddenly woke from her dream.

"Just sleep, just dream, Just sleep, just dream"

Sound of twisted and charred metal rang out as Jessikah crawled put of the flaming wreckage. The smell of burnt flesh hung deep in the air " Anyone still alive?" Jessikah said into her communicator only to receive static in return " something is jamming my Vox communications, I will record everything in my audio log in case i don't return" Jessikah said taking a look around.

The doors opened with a loud shrike.

"Making an entrance " Jessikah said. Inside was an open area, there were banners. There was a Inquisition insignia on the floor, and other things scattered around too. Jessikah turned left and headed down the hallway of the massive fortress monastery' noticing that she had just passed a wall with the words "dreams come true" written in blood writing.

Jessikah was about to enter the room where the console was, when she noticed something odd. She got closer when suddenly a giant one eyed green creature appeared and tried to grab Jessikah.

"Oh hell no!" Jessikah screamed firing her Tesla shotgun at the creature " Fry bitch!" " she screamed as she blasted the monster in the crotch.

"What fucking heresy is this?!" Jessikah asked….

Suddenly another door opend, As the others fought more of those creatures, The Skitarii then flipped out of the way. Jessikah regrouped with the others, " Lets end this " Jessikah said, all five Skitarii rangers drew their Tesla shotguns and blasted the creatures into fried pieces.

" This just keeps getting fucking weirder" Sky stated.


	8. Chapter 8

" The fuck!" Jen exclaimed. In front of them was three coffins, lit candles and on the floor, was a summoning circle.

"who could have done this?" Steven wandered out loud. He then proceeded through the door and down the stairs.

"utility shaft nine," Charlie quietly whispered. In the large room was some cupboards, a message on the wall stating: he will set us free," and Sky then noticed a message recorder.

"Ok Let's see what it says!" Jen said as she touched the play button.

"He appears from the shadows to rain his sweet blessings upon me. The figure of ink that shines in the darkness. I see you my saviour, I pray you hear me. Those old songs, yes, I still sing them. For I know you are coming to save me. And I will be swept into your final, loving embrace. But… love requires sacrifice. Can I get an amen?" the message stopped there.

"Uh-"Jessikah began however she was cut off by a strange voice. It seemed to be coming from… everywhere.

"I said, can I get an amen?"

" Fucking weirdos " Sky said before he went further into the ship. The corridor in front of them was flooded, but it wasn't too bad.

The Skitarri then proceeded through the corridor. They were almost at the other wnd when an figure passed by at the end of the corridor.

"Excuse me!" Charlie shouted at it. It seemed to take no notice as it continued onwards. When the rangers got out of the corridor, they were shocked to find that it had seemingly vanished!

"By the Emperor!" Jen exclaimed out loud. " Let's not " Sky said . All that was in front of the, was a summoning circle on the wall. They proceeded further inwards and finally stumbled onto the bridge. There were a three large windows, and consoles on walls and across the floor, another passageway and some stairs going further in.

"Hold up" Jessikah said . "Something doesn't seem right"

A familiar tune began to play.

"hey! Like isn't that Will ryan's build our machine song?" Charlie said. "like that was one cool song back in the day!"

Jessikah tapped a few buttons on one of the console's finding the location of the communications jammer. She then started heading back to the door, however as the rangers went into the main area, the door behind them slammed shut!

"Sheep sheep sheep sheep, rest your head, it's time for bed,"

"Who's out there!?" Jessikah asked.

"No one you need to worry you head about, You will be my path to freedom," the voice continued. "although I must admit I am kind of honoured you came down here to visit me,"

"Who are you?" Sky asked. But heavy footsteps were heard coming towards them.

"Take care of them," the voice said. The next instant mutant chaos creatures appeared around the rangers.

"Fry them!" Jessikah yelled in anger as the rangers unleashed a barrage of Tesla shotgun blasts. There was only one problem. The door was still blocked…suddenly The rangers blasted their way through the door...


	9. Chapter 9

The rangers looked in the rooms around them. There wasn't much, just some bins, a few workstations and a blocked off way to the infirmary. They did however finally find the jammer.

"Adaptus Mechanicus?".

"We required assistance getting off this ship " Charlie replied over the communicator.

"Something seems very wrong with this fortress monastery" Jessikah said, noticing an bloody trail.

"i will report in shortly " Charlie said then started following the othets down the stairs. The door at the bottom was slightly open.

"Strange?" Jessikah wondered. Suddenly a roaring noise was heard as chaos creatures appeared started running towards them.

" Mechanicus?"

"Hold on " Charlie said as she opened fire with her Tesla shotgun, suddenly a massive roar as a plague marine appeared and charged towards Charlie. All the rangers fired at the plague marine with their Tesla Shotgun.

" Mechanicus!" Captain Van Wynter came over her coms " What " Jesiskah snapped " The ship has activated its warp drive i suggest you finish what your doing and switch off the teleportation jammer " Captain Van Wynter replied " Damn it all " Jessikah screamed The fortress monastery began to move into the warp space " Mechanicus ?" Captain Van Wynter said as the ship then disappeared " Shit" she said " Relax captain we are on board" Jessikah replied.

her eyes to get used to the light. Jessikah had sworn to to fight for the imperium to the bitter end. Now she was on her way to the bridge to see Captain Van Wynter.

Once she finally reached the bridge, Captain Van Wynter turned to her. "Thanks for the ride"

Heh, Captain Van Wynter smirked her trademark smirk. "What was Adaptus Mechanicus doing on that fortress monastery, We are also almost at Cadia"

" Good " Jesiskah said "

Cadia a planet of bitter cold, forever winter, and a sheet of permafrost which had not been melted for over one hundred millenniums, stood on the outer edge of the Eye of Terror. Charlie gazed through a pair of binoculars at an plague marine convoy of about a thousand strong heading towards an evergreen forest.

" Why did it have to be fucking plague marines" Charlie said.

"Be patient, hopefully you wont have to engage them." Sky responded. distant explosion was heard. "What the hell!" Jessikah exclaimed seeing a locomotive thunder past. Another explosion was heard, but this time it rocked the whole train, threatening to derail. "Shit!, that train is going straight for the Plague marines." Steven said. The train's wheel mufflers were activated making the train a part of the shadows. They moved as quietly as possible through the mountains. However they headed straight for the Plague marine chapter.


	10. Chapter 10

The train bumped along the tracks, its mufflers still activated. When the skitarii rangers finally arrived having teleported in. The city was in ruins. There were only very few buildings still standing, and there were fires raging everywhere. The citizens were on the streets, crying over their dead kin, "Thank the Emperor, our prayers have been answered!" A imperial gaurdsman exclaimed seeing the skitarri rangers. "When I sent my message, I didn't think anyone would come." Commissar Serverina Raine said relieved. "Damn, what happened?" Jessikah asked " The Plague marines attacked, as you can see they almost completely leveled the city." She stretched her hand over the landscape. "How many troops are still here, well, I mean alive?" Sky asked. " 300 men and women, I'm glad you arrived when you did." Severina said, "Sorry to dissapoint but we didnt get your message" Jen said, Severina cursed out loud. "At this rate we'll never win this war." Jessikah looked at Commissar Raine, " We can lend some assistance " Jessikah said.

The group immediately noticed plague marines and another Commissar fighting them off

"You bitch!," Severina screamed with rage as she opened fire.

"Lets to" Jessikah said as the skitarri opened fire. It took an hour to dispatch the Plague marines. The Commissar looked at Skitarii and Severina " This is a quarantined zone!" she snapped.

"What?," Severina said.

"Excuse me, i do not care about your quarantined zone " Charlie Snapped.

Jessikah nodded " Ive alerted the Dark angels they will be here shortly to lend assistance good luck Commissar Raine " Jessikah said, Severina nooded " Thank you Adaptus Mechanicus" she replied as The rangers teleported away.

Jessikah stood on the bridge as Captain Van Wynter, handed her a data-slate. Charlie looked at it, "Necromunda?" Charlie asked, Jessikah nodded her head, " There has been reports from Hive one that someone has reversed engineered our technology " Jessikah said " Tech Hersey!" Sky snapped " Exactly " Jessikah responed.

" We need to shut these rogue units off " Jen said, " Think its Dark Mechanicus?" Charlie asked " Only one way to find out " Jessikah answered.


	11. Chapter 11

( Hey guys Alexrusso89 here and im going to do my best to describe the locations and stuff as best as i can because the Warhammer sets and locations are so well detailed hopefully i can showcase how awesome they are anyway enjoy guys :) )

Hive Primus. a bustling and only main city on Necromunda, the fortified palace of Planetary Governor Lord Helmawr which is located at the top of the hive's spire. It is the largest hive on Necromunda, and is part of the Palatine Cluster, which consists of several hive cities separated by many miles but connected at different levels through a network of travel tubes and through roads across the wastelands.

Primus is effectively the planet's only spaceport, as it possesses the only shipyard and landing field large enough to handle orbital carrier ships. This is intentional on the part of the planetary government, as it ensures the planetary ruler, Lord Helmawr has a monopoly in off-world trade.

The Imperial Fists Space Marines maintain a fortress in the hive - the original purpose for the Imperial Fists' presence on the planet being to clear out an invasion of Orks, which had occupied and devastated three entire hives. The presence has since become permanent.

Necromunda's fortress-precinct - the Adeptus Arbites planetary headquarters - is also located in the hive.

Hive Primus's Spire forms the hive's upper layer, penetrating the cloud and pollution cover. It is the domain of the six Noble Houses and of Lord Gerontius of the Imperial House Helmawr. The Noble Houses consist of Catallus, Greim, Ko'Iron, Ran Lo, Ty and Ulanti.

Below the Spire is the Hive City, separated by a large adamantium barrier known as "the Wall". The Hive City is five miles in height and home to billions of people.

Below the Hive City is the more polluted, violent and lawless Underhive. There is no constant or definite border separating the Underhive from the main hive city. Fighting between the gangs of rival Houses is mostly confined to this level of the hive.

The very bottom of the Hive is a dangerous area that is structurally unsound and only mutants or similar dangerous creatures can live there. It is known as the "Sump" and is by all intents and purposes uninhabitable.

It was late in the afternoon Lady Jen Orlock had a solemn look on her face and in her hand was a piece of paper, She was on her way to see Lord Hagan Orlock.

Lord Orlock was sitting in his office. As the four people walked in, they couldn't help but notice the stern look plastered all over his features. House Orlock is one of the most fiercest houses in Necromunda, "My love", Jen began nervously, "I assume you've heard about house Delaques ".

"Yes I have", Hagan replied with a slow, deliberate tone, "I had high hopes that House Delaques wouldnt pull anything while i was gone." He paused and glared accusingly at the four, "Seems I was wrong".

Jen let out a little snigger before regaining her stoic image, "Something to add My love?"

"Nothing at all My lord", Jen replied, keeping her attention firmly fixed on a spot on the wall behind the rest of the group.

"Good because this isn't a laughing matter", Hagan barked, "those jackasses hasn't gone unnoticed. We've gone through eleven attempts in just over six months. Now guess what", he turned his glare on the four people, "The Imperium is sending some reinforcements ".

"Excellent", a feminine voice called out from the doorway. The occupants turned around and laid their eyes on a woman dressed in a gold steampunk dress only trimmed with black. She had brown hair that was pulled back into a loose pigtails and a smug look on her face that suggested superiority over everyone in her presence. Everyone in the room stared silently at the woman although Jen's face was flipping between disbelief and anger, "A welcome would be nice", she added, leaning against the doorframe casually in the process.

"I want to push you luck". Hagan growled at the woman out the side of his mouth, "Why is Cersei Lannister here", he hissed.

Cersei smirked in response, her response was interrupted by an explosion that shook the house.

"What was that !" Lady Jen asked as as security brought up video feeds on the large screen in the room feel with images of the Skitarrii rangers.

"It seems the Machine Empire is attacking us... Again , " Hagan said looking at the screen. " My lady" he continued.

"What are we waiting for guys lets go!," Cersei yelled running out of the room leading the others out of the room.

"Wait..., they're dangerous" Lady Jen tried to warn them.

The five house gangs battled each other and the Skitarii rangers. "Pitiful, you don't stand chance," said Skitarri red.

"That's it I'm tired of these guys," Harley, House Eacher gang leader said,

"Yeah me too," Cersei replied.

"Lets kick it up a notch then" Skitarii green said.

"Tesla blast!," all five rangers shouted, a flash of blue light came from their blasters norrowly missing the gang members.

Forcing the Gangs back and into a corner

"Alright lets try this again guys," Skitarii pink said.

"Tesla blast!" they all yelled.

Sparks suddenly flew from the Skitarri rangers as The Adaptus Mechanicus arrived and opened fire.

"You've won this time but this isn't over the machine empire will rise," Skitarii red yelled as the Skitarii rangers tried to retreat. Charlie swing her Telsa lance knocking them down.

" They arent Dark Mechanicus then" Sky said, all five Mechanicus rangers aimed their Telsa shotguns at the fake skitarri rangers

"Tesla blast!," all five rangers shouted, a flash of blue light came from their blasters striking all members of the fake rangers.

" Get these to a Mechanicus workshop " Jessikah said to some Imperial guardsman, the guard nodded


	12. Chapter 12

Jessikah stood on the a field in her blue gi. She recognized the spot by the charred remains. It Silver Hills. "How'd I get here," she said to herself.

" I brought you, here," a familiar voice said making her turn around

"Who or what are you?" Jessikah said shocked to see a floating tiki head. "What's going on why have you brought me here," Jessikah asked.

"I am Gosei," Gosei said.

"Ok? Why am i here?" Jessikah asked.

"Bad things are coming Jessikah. storms of evil like you've never seen things that you've never seen before and you must be ready. Im am using your established connection to the morphing grid to communicate with you, the future of the Imperium is in the balance," Gosei said.

"Effect the future? What do you mean? What's going to happen?," Jessikah asked. Her mind began to rush through all that had transpired just months earlier and wondered would she be ready to face those types of obstacles again.

"You will know when the time comes," Gosei said.

Jessikah shot up from her pillow her face soaked with sweat. "The fuck ," she said to herself. She then looked over at the alarm clock by her bed and saw the time "Six thirty ," Jessikah said getting up.

"Good morning people," Jesisikah said coming in. " Ready for today?,"

-Plague marines Ship-

The dark abandoned Armada Ship suited the nature of its owner. The dank smell of oil and rust. Yes the dark macabre nature of this place with its rusted out machines would be the nightmare of most children. But to the twisted mind of Rick Sanchez it was a delightful wonderland.

"Curse those rangers," Rick said. "Can you believe them. Those rangers took my family from me," he said talking to no one in particular. " They must be stopped"

As Jessikah and Jen walked down a hallway Jen silently cursed Jessikah. "Why the hell are we here Jessikah," she said in annoyed mono tone.

"We're here to sort this out," Jessikah said

"Jessikah she slapped me," Jen said

"I'm so sick of hearing that shit" Jessikah said. "You know for someone thats a power ranger you're being real fucking stupid."

"I don't know why we're talking about this" Jen scolded

"Because!" Jessikah said. "That you had to spy on Charlie during a private moment and thats why you got slapped,"

"It was an accident! A fucking accident!," Jen said.

"Oh was it an accident you got caught!" Jessikah said.

"I hate it when you're right ," Jen said just as the door they were standing in front of swung open. Both looked up to see Charlie. Jen got ready. "Look Charlie I-," she started being cut off by Charlie pulling her into a hug . At first she was taken back by the sudden impact of the other girl hugging her. "Hey what was that for."

"It was my way of saying what you wanted to. That we were both jerks" Charlie said.

" Im sorry " Jen said.

Just as Jesisikah was about to respond an explosion happened a few feet away from them. When the blast cleared Rick was there with a platoon of Pox walkers. " Come out and face me rangers," Rick bellowed, his pox walkers were blasted back as the Rangers charged.

Elsewhere Jen and Sky were fighting back to back. Hey give me a boost," Jen asked placing her right foot into Sky's cupped hands

"As you wish," Sky said as he lunched the ranger into the air allowing her to use he enhanced agility to remain in the air in a high arching flip, Jen blasted the pox walkers before landing. "Heh your turn"

"Thought you'd never ask!," Sky said charging up her blaster causing lighting to strike Destroying the Pox walkers.

"Nice " Jen said

Meanwhile Jessikah was barley holding Rick at bay . He then fired a blast from his sword knocking Jessikah to the ground. Rick then began to close in on Jessikah. As he charged his sword Jessikah braced for impact. She saw the flash of blinding light but didn't feel the impact. When the light faded he saw the Charlie clutching her mid section kneeling on one knee.

" Charlie!" Jessikah screamed.

"Are you ok," Charlie said gasping for air.

"I'm fine what about you," Jessikah asked helping her up as she picked up her blaster .

Sky clenched his blaster in both hands charging the blade. " You asshole!" He said as he and the other two rangers blasted Rick causing the entire area to be covered in a ruby light. When the light faded Rick was a charred spot on the ground, everyone had gathered around Charlie just as she fell into Jessikah arms.

"Charlie whoa are you ok," Sky asked.

"Yeah just that hit took a lot out of me," Charlie said passing out.


	13. Chapter 13

Pink Light?

That was the first thing Inquisitor Jessikah saw. It was dim at first but by the time she fully even realized it was there, it was burning. It grew more intense by the minute, sweeping her off her senses, out of her mind. It grew stronger and stronger, but no matter what she did she couldn't get out of its blinding, pink grasp.

The light drew its long rays out over her; it enveloped her in a prison of radiance. She squirmed, she screamed, she did everything. She used every last bit of energy she had, and finally it began to work. The glow was still there, but it was not as strong. Lines were beginning to take shape. She saw a familiar book. Not nearly what she used to be.

Darkness again.

At first Jessikah thought it was just darkness, but she realized it was not lack of light, it was black. A color. It was all around her,dotted with little rays of light. Tiny speckles shining like their own little universes. But suddenly it was no longer so dark. Something was emerging. She couldn't quite make it out, but it seemed to have an pink hew to it. It had the energy of pure hope, probably as good, if not better, it became the Emperor of Man. It was all coming into focus. Vocabulary, thoughts.

Understanding.

This vision faded away and light was returning. It was adding up in her mind, the dots were connecting. She almost had it.

The man . a source of Hope, the hope grew stronger and stronger as a scream was heard. Then everything dawned on Alex. On why the Emperor might be here, or what her vision meant.

Suddenly images and sounds began to quickly flood through Jessikah's senses. In her mind's eye, she saw faint, outlined visions of her as a Inquisitor, her demise and her current missions as a Skitarii ranger, Jessikah suddenly opened her eyes.

She was in a Mechanicus tech bay, the tech priest noticed she was awake.

" Do not worry " He said " Just a upgrade "

Jessikah looked confused " An upgrade ?" She asked

The tech priest nodded, " Yes you have been upgraded to an Alpha Skitarii" he said " Now other Skitarii in your Cohort will follow your orders, and you have a taser groud known as a Tesla knuckle" he explained.

Jessikah nodded " So where are the others?" She asked, as if on cue the other four walked in, the tech priest looked at Jessikah " Any upgrades to them you like me to add ?" He asked, Jessikah nodded " Yes please give Jen the coms expert upgrade and Sky the long ranger Telsa rifle with Omnispex " Jessikah said, the tech priest nodded " It will be done " he said, Charlie and Steven looked at each other, they were the only ones not being upgraded, and searched their servos to find out why.

Jessikah noticed this " Charlie your bing upgraded with tougher armour and a plasma pistol along with your Tesla shot gun and Steven your getting the Repair kit upgrade " Jessikah explained. The tech priest looked at the five " Would like some more Skitarii rangers to add to your cohort ?" He asked, Jessikah looked at her cohort " Some extra fire power would hurt" Charlie said, " Yea " Steven added " I don't why not " Jen said, Jessikah looked at Sky " Sky your thoughts ?" She said, Sky looked at her " Honestly we are doing fine ourselves" he said. " Oh " Jessikah replied " That being said i agree that some extra help wouldnt hurt our mission, maybe four more making us a nine member squad" Sky said, Jessikah nodded " Sounds good " she said. The tech priest nodded " I will make the call, ok now lets get those upgrades down " he said.


	14. Chapter 14

Inside the warehouse Gwen slowly backed away from Destra and Gouche. The Don was glaring angrily at the body at his feet whilst Destra carefully observed the twenty or so women in front of him. The skitarii ranger had to buy some time, surely her team mates must've heard the gunshot from their position. Knowing Demi he would leading the charge through the door within a couple of minutes. That might be too long to save the women though, the Gangler's didn't strike her as patient people.

She drew level with Alex and moved her head as close as she dared, "Something to share ladies", Destra asked them with a smooth voice, "maybe we should give you both a thorough searching. Maybe your employers at SPD are listening to this conversation", he added with venom.

Gwen was about to step forward but she noticed that Alex's was slowly brushing her hair away from her ear. It was then she noticed something inside the brunette's ear, a small flesh coloured earpiece. That wasn't the only surprising thing, it looked exactly the same as the one's SPD issued. Suddenly Alex's face steeled into a mask of determination, "Guess im found out", she hissed with a steely tone.

The Skitarii ranger didn't offer much of a response, she was too surprised to learn that Alex was SPD. She watched as the brunette slowly stepped forward, her heels clicking on the cold stone floor, "Well well", Destra flashed a predatory smile, "who do we have here? Perhaps you would so kind to identify yourself girly".

Alex glared at the crime boss casually, "Adeptus Mechanicus s", she flashed a smile at the man as he disguise faded, "Your going to wish i was SPD".

Gwen stared at the brunette in disbelief. She wasn't alone on here another Mechanicus was standing in front of her.

The Gangler's and their pordermen weren't so impressed with Alex, "You've got guts girl", Destra scoffed, "but there's only one of you and lots of us".

"Two of us", Gwen moved to stand beside Alex, "Adeptus Mechanicus", he disguise faded, "fancy taking on two rangers?"

A second gunshot from Destra, this one aimed at the roof stopped their conversation, "So there are two of you, we've still got you outnumbered".

"Oh but we're no ordinary Women", Alex smirked and turned to Gwen " Skitariî correct?"

The mention of the word ranger made a number of guards tense up. Skitarii Rangers were well respected not just on Earth but across the universe. Having a ranger in their midst was bad news, "Correct", Gwen Confirmed. Alex nodded "fancy a team up?"

Suddenly something clicked in the back of Gwen's mind, "Sure", Gwen smiled.

Gwen noticed something flash across a window at the far end of the warehouse, two brightly coloured figures moving in their direction. Seconds later a couple of hooded heads poked through a tiny gap in the door.

Gwen noticed Demi press a single finger against her gas mask roughly where her lips would have been. The ranger then pointed over to Faith who was holding up three fingers. Gwen could tell that Alex had seen this too and shared a brief look. Both Faith and Demi aimed their weapons towards the Gangler's just as Fatih counted down on her hand.

When Faith's countdown reached zero, both she and Demi opened fire on the group with stun blasts. With everyone's attention on the other skitarii ranger's, it allowed Gwen and Alex enough time to draw their Tesla shotguns.

A fraction of a second later a couple of small cylinders rolled across the floor in their direction, "Flash bangs", Gwen called over to Alex. Turning her back, she moved towards the startled potential escorts, "Get down and cover your ears", Gwen shouted.

The stun grenades exploded with a flash of dazzling light and an ear piercing screech. Her armour tuned out the worst effects of the blast but it still made her feel a little uncomfortable. A quick glance to her left told her that Alex was feeling the same way. The Gangler's, footsoldiers and the girls who didn't follow Gwen's order were feeling the full effect of the grenade. One thug staggered in Gwen's direction, tumbling over her crouched body. The skitarii ranger put him out of his misery with a swift Tesla shot to the head.

The appearance of the skitarii rangers had caused a number of the hired muscle to flee. Those who had stayed to fight were dropping like flies. Alex herself snagged a large man attempting to run out the rear exit.

"Just like your old times", Gwen heard Demi mumbled under his breath. She and Gwen were standing back to back trading blaster fire with a few of the more dedicated henchmen.

"Give it up", Demi bellowed over the noise, "there's no escape from here".

"I don't need to escape from here", Destra shot back, "I have friends in high places red ranger, I'll be out of here and you know it".

With the rear of the warehouse cleared out, only Destra remained standing. The eldest Gangler generals ducked behind a stack of barrels and started spraying his weapon in the direction of the Rangers, "Damn it we can't get a clean shot", Faith cursed, trading blasts with Destra.

"Fuck", Destra bellowed from the side of the room, "you rangers will pay for this", he spat viciously. Behind he could reach for his weapon, Alex stood in his path with a blaster pointed at his head, "Even you would stand in my way?" he said to the black ranger.

"Why wouldn't I?" Alex asked in confusion, "I'm Mechanicus"

Destra chuckled darkly, "You know, your parents could get you where you belong. You shouldn't be taking orders from people like this, you're a Matthews so start acting like one".

Alex's arm began to waiver and Gwen wondered what was going through her mind. Her few conversations with the ranger about her family weren't overly positive. Gwen got the impression that Alex hated her parents and the feeling was mutual from the other side. Why would Destra bring them up now though? Alex's finger twitched on the trigger, with the barrel pointed directly at his skull even a stun blast could be fatal. Sensing her partner needed help, Gwen grasped Charlie by her free arm, "It's working", Destra's smile twisted into a malevolent grin, "would your family's money get you out of jail again?"

"They didn't buy me out of prison", Alex shouted, her voice reverberating off the walls, "they've done nothing for me since the day I left home".

"Are you so sure about that?" the head of the Ganglers taunted appearing behind Destra. "disowned you might've been but you still carry the family name. Your parents wouldn't want a Matthews that was a disappointment to that name".

Doubt was creeping into Alex's mind, Gwen could see that written in her eyes. Fortunately she was saved from further torment by The don grabbing Destra and Alws shot both dead.

Demi gently rubbed Alex's back in an attempt to comfort the ranger. Her world had been severely shaken. "Don't listen to that idiot Matthews", Demi attempted to comfort his team mate, "you kicked everyone's ass at the Academy. Even if some money greased the wheels, you earned your place on this team."

"Yeah then promptly led it down the toilet", Alex sniffed, "I appreciate the effort Harkness but I want to be alone for a while". She walked away, shoulders slumped in defeat. A heavy feeling washed over Gwen, someone she cared about was hurting and there wasn't a single thing she could do about it.


	15. Chapter 15

Alex had remained silent throughout the journey back to the SPD base. Not even the occasional, reassuring nudge from Gwen could improve her sour mood. The ranger leapt out of the elevator as soon as its doors had opened. She briefly caught a glimpse of the concerned looks on her team mate's faces but she ignored them. Walking alone through the corridors.

Time passed quickly for Alex barely even registered Gwen's arrival, "Magus is waiting for us", the ranger said softly. The two rangers entered the chamber where Demi, Faith and Tech priest Magus were waiting. " Good job Rangers", Magus announced, "the Gangler's have been successfully neutralised and their network will struggle to recover from this".

The doors shut behind them and for almost a minute, Magus stared impassively at the rangers. Alex could feel the intense glare burning into her but decided to wait until the tech priest spoke, "Well?" he began, "I'm waiting for an explanation".

"If you want an apology you're not going to get one. Knowing the team were facing those odds it was the right thing to do. I'm sure you would've done the same thing too".

"We're not talking about me", Magus snapped irritably. The tech priest rubbed his eyes, probably attempting to stave off an oncoming headache, "What am I going to do with you lot?"

"If I might interject", A voice spoke up, , " You still disobeyed a direct orders, however your not part of SPD". Magus said " so you four are lucky i have another assignment for you "

The four skitarii rangers looked at each other " You are to head to mars and meet up with Jessikah and her cohort, your squad will merge with her squad and you will obey her orders, she is an alpha " Magus said " Yes sir" Alex said. " When you arrive she give you the necessary upgrades " Magus said " We are being upgraded ?" Faith said excitedly, she was an older version of the Skitarii rangers and could do with some new tech, Magus nodded " Yes Faith even you are being upgraded " he said, the four nodded " This is not a punishment , Jessikah's cohort is affiliated with the Emperor of man , you are being rewarded for being loyal soldiers, she needed four more rangers and i picked you four" Magus said " I trust you wont let me down"

" Sir no sir " Demi said " Good " Magus said " Now head out "


	16. Chapter 16

"We're approaching Mars at vector nix zero alpha beginning to adjust for atmospheric resistance. Sending landing signal," The pilot said. "You ready ?," Faith asked.

"As sure as you are," Demi said.

"Well you must be pretty damned sure," Alex said "Well then buckle up we are about to begin final landing.

Gwen brought the space shuttle down to a landing dock on the planet's surface. Once the ship was securely docked the rangers exited the ship and were greeted by their new friends.

"You must be Jessikah," Demi said.

"Yes, you must the four rangers joining my cohort," Jessikah said shaking Demi's hand.

"We are" Alex said

" Ok , can i get your names " Jessikah said

" Alex " Alex said

" Demi" Demi said

" Gwen" Gwen said

" Faith " Faith replied.

Sky looked at Jessikah then at Faith, " Boss she's an older model " Sky said causing Faith to blush from embarrassment, " You idiot " Charlie said smacking Sky on the back of the head. " I was told you would upgrade me " Faith said looking down, Jessikah looked at her four new members " I do not care if your an older model of the newest model, your part of my squad and thats all that matters " She said, she looked at Faith " To answer you yes you four will be getting upgrades " Jessikah said, Faith smiled under her mask.

" Come all of you" Jessikah said as she walked over to where Dr Manx and the tech priest was, the others followed her, the tech priest looked Faith over " She can be calibrated like the others" he said, Jessikah nodded and Dr Manx attached a wrist mounted device to the four new rangers right wrists, " Beginning Calibration " she said.

In a bright light and a surge of power all the rangers cloaks and hoods changed colour, they were all magenta and white with a yellow star on the left side of their cloaks bottom corner, " Wow im like a newer model" Faith said, the four new rangers noticed command codes on their left eye lense " Do not worry its registration code, " Dr Manx said " You are now apart of Jessikah's cohort " she said " Welcome aboard " Jessikah said.

The four mew rangers smiled and saluted as the other joined them celebrating their joining of their squad, Faith finally felt like she belonged somewhere and had friends and a family.

" Oh miss Jessikah" Faith said, " Faith call me Jessikah or Boss" Jessikah said " Boss not to sound ungrateful but why did you ask for us?" Faith asked, " Because my squad said extra members would benefit us, i trust their opinions " Jessikah answered " Oh" Faith said " Faith do not worry i would have never rejected you " Jessikah said, " Boss " Sky said causing the group to look at him " Faith was their Squad leader maybe she could be our second in command?" Sky suggested "Sounds good to me " Charlie said, " Yea " Alex said, " Excellent " Gwen said, " She does have the experience being an older unit " Steven said, " Yes from me " Jen said , " Shes the right unit for the position " Demi said, Jessikah looked at Faith " Looks like the votes are in, your my second in command " She said, Faith nodded " I wont fail you" she said.

" Just one question ?" Jen said " What is at logo?" She said pointing to the upside down Omega symbol on Faith's right shoulder, Jessikah noticed and grunted " Ultramarines " she hissed. " The Adeptus Astartes?" Sky asked " Not all Ultramairne chapters a as strict as the founder chapter, one likes to use Mechanicus as slaves, they were promptly stamped out by Primaris unnumbered sons, however that was centuries ago " Jessikah explained, she put a hand on Faith's shoulder " Do not worry you a safe here " She said, Faith nodded. " Thanks boss "


End file.
